What you will
by Eldarwen Helyanwe
Summary: Yes, okay, I know, its another, "kids get taken into ff land and save the world and fal in love," but, hey doesn't everyone start with one of those?
1.

Disclaimer: Okay, I DO NOT own final fantasy. Im sorry, I know that I forgot to put it on the last chapter, don't sue me, square!!!  
  
Chapter two Arrival  
  
"Ohhhhh.." I moaned as I rubbed my head as I sat up. What had happened? All I remembered was that light and my cousins scream.Ross! Where was he? Frantically, I looked around to try and see him as I called his name. Where the hell was I, come to think of it? I was in a bed somewhere, and as I looked out of the window beside it, I saw lot's of strangely dressed people walking by, and what seemed like soldiers going by wearing strange tall white hats and wielding hammers. They looked oddly familiar.  
  
I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I held my breath as a tall young man walked in, followed by a huge bearded one. The young one smiled. "Morning," He said. I shook my head. "look," I began, "Who are you, and where's my cousin?" The other man spoke.  
  
"Oh, you mean that young boy Ross? He's having breakfast in the main hall." I felt relief at his safety. "Thank god," I sighed. "You must be Stacey," The first man said with a smile. I felt myself blushing at his gaze. He was so damn cute! "Yeah," I muttered, suppressing a smile. "I'm Zidane," He said. "Nice to meetcha."  
  
I paled.  
  
"B-b-but you can't be Zidane! Zidane's a fictional character from Final Fantasy 9 which I." I broke off. "The exact words Ross used." The other man, who I presumed to be Baku replied. "Want to come see him?" I nodded.  
  
I stepped into the main hall and looked around at the scenery. Sunlight was flooding through the windows and I heard birds singing outside. Three guys turned to loom at me as I stepped inside. I presumed they were Blank, Marcus and Cinna, the other members of Tantalus. Great, I thought, at least I recognise the people here. Then I spotted Ross sitting at a large table eating something.  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
He had a tail.  
  
"Ross!" I yelled. "What the hell happened to your ass? You've got a tail! Are you ok!?" His eyes widened as he saw me. "Jesus, so have you!" He said in utter bewilderment. I turned round to look at my butt, and there it was, a long, reddish snake, with a tuft of orange fur at the end. How the hell did I not notice it? I then realised that all the others were staring at us as though we were crazy. "Um, are you okay, Stacey?" Zidane asked. "Maybe you should get some fresh air." "Hey, Zidane, why don't you show these two around town?" Baku asked. "Get to know them better?" Zidane smiled. "Yeah, why not? Do you wanna?" he asked us. I nodded. "I guess so," I said with a faint smile. "How about you, Ross?" "Of course! I've never seen Lindblum before!" He replied excitedly. I turned to Zidane. "I take it that's a yes, then? He said laughing. "Well, then, shall we?" He continued, offering an arm to me.  
  
We walked through town together, arms linked. I asked him about Lindblum and Tantalus, and about himself. He showed us the airports, the docks, and all the attractions of the city. Eventually we stopped into a bar for a while, where sat around a small table and ordered our drinks. "So Stacey, what kind of music do you like?" He asked me. "Oh, I like any kind of music, except high pitched opraey stuff. I have my own band you know. Me, Ross, my friends Fiona, Victoria and Tony are in it, and we're called acid mu." "Mmmm, nice. What instruments do you play?" "I do guitar or bass, but Ross is often on the bass." I sipped my drink, and yawned. "I just don't understand. I woke up in there, but I can't remember much of what happened before that. All I remember is that blue light. Then, the next thing you know, I have a tail," I said, frowning and raising my tail to look at it. "Looks very cat like." "Mines is like a dogs," Ross said. His was shorter than mines, but shaggier and furrier, and was an ashen grey colour. "A blue light." Zidane said thoughtfully. His eyes drifted into the distance. After a while he shook his head and smiled. We began chatting again, but before long, I felt his tail slowly slide around mine. Ross shook his head. "Get a room, you two," He said despairingly. I felt his tail begin to unwind, but I tightened my tail, as though to keep it there, and smiled slyly at Zidane, who grinned back. "Say," He said. " how'd you like it if I were to put a good word in for you two to join Tantalus?" Ross's face brightened at the prospect of this. "Of course!" He half shouted, causing some of the other customers to look round. He then grinned and blushed. "Whoops," he added. "I'd love to," I said calmly, smiling. "Great!" Zidane said, standing up. "Let's go, then," Ross leapt up and punched the air. "Alright!" he said happily. I shook my head. "Ross, that was sooooo Zell Dincht." I muttered.  
  
Well, what did you think? Please, r&r so I can get the next one done!!! 


	2. Tails? What the

Disclaimer: Okay, I DO NOT own final fantasy. Im sorry, I know that I forgot to put it on the last chapter, don't sue me, square!!!  
  
Chapter two Arrival  
  
"Ohhhhh.." I moaned as I rubbed my head as I sat up. What had happened? All I remembered was that light and my cousins scream.Ross! Where was he? Frantically, I looked around to try and see him as I called his name. Where the hell was I, come to think of it? I was in a bed somewhere, and as I looked out of the window beside it, I saw lot's of strangely dressed people walking by, and what seemed like soldiers going by wearing strange tall white hats and wielding hammers. They looked oddly familiar.  
  
I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening. I held my breath as a tall young man walked in, followed by a huge bearded one. The young one smiled. "Morning," He said. I shook my head. "look," I began, "Who are you, and where's my cousin?" The other man spoke.  
  
"Oh, you mean that young boy Ross? He's having breakfast in the main hall." I felt relief at his safety. "Thank god," I sighed. "You must be Stacey," The first man said with a smile. I felt myself blushing at his gaze. He was so damn cute! "Yeah," I muttered, suppressing a smile. "I'm Zidane," He said. "Nice to meetcha."  
  
I paled.  
  
"B-b-but you can't be Zidane! Zidane's a fictional character from Final Fantasy 9 which I." I broke off. "The exact words Ross used." The other man, who I presumed to be Baku replied. "Want to come see him?" I nodded.  
  
I stepped into the main hall and looked around at the scenery. Sunlight was flooding through the windows and I heard birds singing outside. Three guys turned to loom at me as I stepped inside. I presumed they were Blank, Marcus and Cinna, the other members of Tantalus. Great, I thought, at least I recognise the people here. Then I spotted Ross sitting at a large table eating something.  
  
But something was wrong.  
  
He had a tail.  
  
"Ross!" I yelled. "What the hell happened to your ass? You've got a tail! Are you ok!?" His eyes widened as he saw me. "Jesus, so have you!" He said in utter bewilderment. I turned round to look at my butt, and there it was, a long, reddish snake, with a tuft of orange fur at the end. How the hell did I not notice it? I then realised that all the others were staring at us as though we were crazy. "Um, are you okay, Stacey?" Zidane asked. "Maybe you should get some fresh air." "Hey, Zidane, why don't you show these two around town?" Baku asked. "Get to know them better?" Zidane smiled. "Yeah, why not? Do you wanna?" he asked us. I nodded. "I guess so," I said with a faint smile. "How about you, Ross?" "Of course! I've never seen Lindblum before!" He replied excitedly. I turned to Zidane. "I take it that's a yes, then? He said laughing. "Well, then, shall we?" He continued, offering an arm to me.  
  
We walked through town together, arms linked. I asked him about Lindblum and Tantalus, and about himself. He showed us the airports, the docks, and all the attractions of the city. Eventually we stopped into a bar for a while, where sat around a small table and ordered our drinks. "So Stacey, what kind of music do you like?" He asked me. "Oh, I like any kind of music, except high pitched opraey stuff. I have my own band you know. Me, Ross, my friends Fiona, Victoria and Tony are in it, and we're called acid mu." "Mmmm, nice. What instruments do you play?" "I do guitar or bass, but Ross is often on the bass." I sipped my drink, and yawned. "I just don't understand. I woke up in there, but I can't remember much of what happened before that. All I remember is that blue light. Then, the next thing you know, I have a tail," I said, frowning and raising my tail to look at it. "Looks very cat like." "Mines is like a dogs," Ross said. His was shorter than mines, but shaggier and furrier, and was an ashen grey colour. "A blue light." Zidane said thoughtfully. His eyes drifted into the distance. After a while he shook his head and smiled. We began chatting again, but before long, I felt his tail slowly slide around mine. Ross shook his head. "Get a room, you two," He said despairingly. I felt his tail begin to unwind, but I tightened my tail, as though to keep it there, and smiled slyly at Zidane, who grinned back. "Say," He said. " how'd you like it if I were to put a good word in for you two to join Tantalus?" Ross's face brightened at the prospect of this. "Of course!" He half shouted, causing some of the other customers to look round. He then grinned and blushed. "Whoops," he added. "I'd love to," I said calmly, smiling. "Great!" Zidane said, standing up. "Let's go, then," Ross leapt up and punched the air. "Alright!" he said happily. I shook my head. "Ross, that was sooooo Zell Dincht." I muttered.  
  
Well, what did you think? Please, r&r so I can get the next one done!!! 


End file.
